Sohail Khan
Sohail Salim Abdul Rashid Khan (born 20 December 1970) is an Indian film actor, director and producer who works predominantly in Urdu/Hindi cinema. He is the younger brother of actors Salman Khan and Arbaaz Khan. He produces films under his banner Sohail Khan Productions. Early life Khan was born in Mumbai, Maharashtra to screenwriter Salim Khan and his wife Sushila Charak (Salma Khan). He is the brother of actor Salman Khan. His paternal family is Muslim and is settled in Indore, Madhya Pradesh, while his mother is a Maharashtrian. His stepmother, Salim Khan's second wife, is actress Helen. His older brothers are Salman Khan and Arbaaz Khan, who was married to actress VJ, and host Malaika Arora. His sister Alvira Khan, is married to Bollywood director Atul Agnihotri, and his younger sister Arpita Khan collaborated with Sneha Ullal for his movie, which he produced with Sohail Khan Productions. Arpita is married to Ayush Sharma. Khan's paternal family are Pathans belonging to the Alakozai tribe of Afghanistan. Career Khan started his career as a film producer and director making his directorial debut with the 1997 action thriller Auzaar, starring his brother Salman and Sanjay Kapoor. He then directed both of his brothers Salman and Arbaaz in the hit film Pyaar Kiya To Darna Kya (1998) and the less successful Hello Brother (1999) under his earlier banner "G.S. Entertainment". In 2002, he wrote, produced, directed and made his acting debut in Maine Dil Tujhko Diya, which did average business at the box office. He then appeared in a few more films, none of which sold well. He had his first hit with the film Maine Pyaar Kyun Kiya? (2005) in which he co-starred with his brother Salman Khan. He also wrote the story, produced and starred in the multi-starrer Fight Club - Members Only, which again did not do well at the box office. In 2006, due to a delayed release, the boxing drama Aryan, for which his performance was appreciated, failed to do well. In 2007, he produced another hit film Partner, which starred his brother Salman Khan and Govinda in the lead roles along with Lara Dutta and Katrina Kaif playing their love-interests, respectively. Khan has also produced live stage shows in India and all over the world featuring various Indian film stars. His company also produced music videos and even made a foray into television with Chehre Pe Chehra, which was directed by Rishi Vohra. In 2008, he appeared in Hello and Heroes. In 2009, he co-starred with brother Arbaaz in Kisaan and featured in Main Aur Mrs Khanna and Do Knot Disturb. In 2010, he featured in Veer with brother Salman, released on 22 January 2010. He returned to direction with the film Jai Ho, starring Salman Khan in the lead, which released in January 2014 to mixed reviews. In 2016, he directed Freaky Ali, starring brother Arbaaz in the lead. In 2017, he returned to acting after seven years appearing alongside brother Salman once again in Tubelight. Personal life Khan is married to Seema Sachdev, a Punjabi Hindu, thus having an Arya Samaj wedding before the nikkah."Love sees no religion" (19 June 2013), India Times. Retrieved 1 April 2019. They have two sons: Nirvan and Yohan, sometimes also known as Aslam Khan (born June 2011). Filmography Actor Producer Writer Director Television appearances References External links * * Category:Living people Category:Indian male film actors Category:Indian male screenwriters Category:Film directors from Mumbai Category:Film producers from Mumbai Category:Indian Muslims Category:Hindi-language film directors Category:Male actors from Mumbai Category:Indian television producers Category:Indian people of Pakistani descent Category:Indian people of Swati descent Category:Indian people of Afghan descent Category:Indian people of Pashtun descent Sohail Category:1970 births